The Academy
by fictionducks
Summary: The contest is closed, and the story is started. We'll put your character on an adventure. T for possible language, future fight scenes and non-graphic torture. Previously called "Submit a character adventure bad title."
1. Submit your own

**Hi readers, Fictionducks here. We are not giving up on Send in the Demigods, but we want to do this on the side. This will be a "submit your own character" story. Look at the check list and write your own character. PM us your info- please don't leave your info in a review, or we probably won't choose you. We can't choose many people, so first come, first serve! Have fun! **

**Please note, the original Max Ride characters will not be main characters in this story, but will be mentioned. This story takes place in a hypothetical future in which the Max Ride group creates an organization for escaped victims of the School. **

**- The Ducks**

**Step one- pick a name.**

It could be your name or a made up one. If you use your username, please shorten it if the name is too long, or give a nickname.

**Step two- pick a mutant type. You may not be a human or an Eraser! **

You could be:

Avian

Amphibian

Insect

Reptile

A mammal (not a human!)

Though not an Eraser, you may be lupine.

**Step three- describe your physical appearance. **

Describe your appearance as a human. If you have permanent animal features, like wings, please include that in the next section.

**Step four- describe your mutant appearance. **

Describe, in detail, your overall appearance. This includes your mutant parts: scales, wings, etc.. Be creative.

**Step five- describe your attitude.**

Describe your character's way is thinking. Do they have a large ego or a small ego? What are their political views (optional)? Talk about their personalities.

**Step six- choose a power. **

You may only choose one of the powers provided! You cannot go beyond the list (sorry). However, if you request an ability that is not too crazy or strong, we will consider allowing it. You will have the abilities that come with your mutant, such as being a fast runner if you are lupine, or being able to fight well/be able to fly if you are avian.

Here are the possible abilities:

Remote viewing- the ability to see things that are in the future (this WILL be limited).

Aura reading- the ability to know the characteristics of a person by the mood they give off.

Selective mind reading- the same as Angel's power.

Dowsing- the ability to locate lost items.

Scrying- can use an object to predict the future (also limited).

Retrocognition- the ability to see the past.

Psychokinesis- the ability to manipulate objects. (Since this is a more advanced power, it will come with side effects, and will be limited.)

Astral projection- it will be an out of body experience indeed. (You will go into a coma- like state).

Mind over body- this will allow you to sustain yourself for weeks without sleep, food, or water. (You will eventually slip into a coma until the requirement is made.)

**Special request:** This is for if you wish your character is deaf or blind or has any other imparities. Please note that we will respect the imparity. We will research the request. Your character will not be treated as a third wheel and will not be weak. You will be shown the same respect that is shown to Iggy. Please describe the imparity in detail.

**Please send us your characters via PM**. We look forward to reading and writing about them!

~Fictionducks~

(Please note that we will have complete control over the character. Not in an evil way; this is a T fic we're not that sort of people.)

Oh, and by the way, we have no idea how the story is going to go. We'll make it up as we go along.


	2. syo closed!

**Attention readers! The submit-your-own character thingy has come to a close! **

**Here are the people who got in:**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Echo Blackthorne (age 15)**

**Mutant type: Avian **

**Physical appearance: echo has dark brown hair that hangs down past her shoulders, she never ties it up. She has hazel green eyes with golden rings around the irises. She is lean and agile, and is quite pale.**

**Mutant appearance: her wings are that of a golden eagle**

**Attitude: Echo's time at the school has given her a bit of a split personality, with one side being kind and helpful, the other side being viscous and uncontrollable. This got worse and worse to the point where she actually killed another mutant with her psychokinesis. This act of murder changed her, and the crazy side began to take control of her life. However, it didn't completely take control, and now she has a bit of an ice queen personality. She does not have much regard for others feelings, and is clever and cunning. It takes a lot for her to warm up to people, but once that happens, she's the kind girl that she used to be (hope that's not too confusing)**

**Power: Psychokinesis (I actually have an idea for side effects. It gets worse the bigger and heavier the object, and she suffers from occasional blackouts and splitting headaches)**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Arianna or Aria for short**

**Mutant type: 2% wolf so she is very fast and slippery (as in hard to catch) and can sneak around soundlessly. She can also be very aggressive and strike out like a wolf**

**Appearance: she has shoulder length brown hair and its light and has stylish layers. Her eyes are blue/green with brown specks. She is naturally tanned with curves in the right places. She is only about 5'5**

**Attitude: she is sneaky and gets in a lot of trouble. She is smart, sarcastic and very witty. She also is a bit of a rebel and hates doing what she is told and can be very stubborn. She can be nice and sweet but all that is wrapped up in a hard layer of hostility**

**Power: mind reading**

**Default: Arianna is a mute and can't talk at all. She can't use sign language or an electronic speaker. **

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Quezt**

**Age: 15**

**Mutation: He is a mammal (Bat)**

**Appearance: He has onyx eyes that show clear mischief and has shaggy black hair that is usually untidy and reaches just below his neck and hangs lightly in his eyes. His skin is brown in color and he has scars on his arms and legs from punishments. He usually has a carefree smile on his face.**

**Mutant Appearance: He has elongated canine teeth and pointed ears. He has black bat wings that are about 15 feet long.**

**Attitude: He is naturally rebellious and easily angered. He has a knack for always being in the wrong place at the wrong time and ends up in some sort of trouble. He is violent when fighting, but has a sharp tongue and can be very sarcastic at times. He is very outspoken when it comes to his ideas and this causes him to butt heads with many people, and starts fights that he is more than ready to participate in. He is flirtatious and tries to get with any girl near him. He is lazy and likes to laze around, but once you get him on a goal he becomes determined. He has a habit of always surveying his area and always being ready for battle, attributed for being on the run from the school.**

**Power: the ability to create and use sound waves like a bat.**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Halli Renndi or Hal**

**Mutant type: Butterfly**

**Physical appearance: Long, knee length black hair with a slight wave, also hazel eyes with these alternating colors for emotions: Red for mad, purple for love, dark blue for calm, black for deadly, and green for normal. She is sort of on the taller side, and has fair skin, without freckles. Her lashes are thick, but sometimes hide her eyes. She has eczema on her arms. She wears mainly black, blue, purple and red, always with a leather jacket to cover her arms. She is okay with wearing skirts, but prefers combat boots to heels... **

**Mutant appearance: She has butterfly wings that are black with dark blue, purple, red, and green accents. They disappear into her skin, to show a smooth back when wings are not in use. The butterfly wings are a little taller than she is (sneaking out the top) and about 16 feet long.**

**Personality: Self-inclosed. It is very hard to gain her trust. She likes to hide away, which is easy for her. She is sarcastic, and very thoughtful. She cares about little kids, and is very protective. Like, majorly so. She has a small ego, because she hates herself because of the eczema and her specialty.**

**Power: Aura reading- the ability to know the characteristics of a person by the mood they give off. (It would be nice if she had this power... look below to find out, as she can't ask people anything. She also is able to sing. She won't like her voice, but it helps.**

**Special Request: She is both deaf and mute. She can only hear herself when she is singing. She is able to communicate through sign language, but often feels left out because she can't communicate any other way. The reason I want her to have Aura reading is so that she can know if she can trust them, as it is already hard for her to trust. Yep... Oh, she can communicate though minds if people have Angel's talent.**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Alexis storm**

**Nickname: Alex**

**Gender: female**

**Mutant: she is an avian and part dolphin**

**Physical human appearance: she has dark brown wavy beachy hair with blue and purple streaks, she has turquoise eyes, and her height is 5'7**

**When she mutates: she gets wings as an avian; she doesn't have any physical appearance that shows her as a dolphin**

**Attitude: sarcastic, stubborn, brave, gets angry easily, can be sweet at times, not girly, a risk taker.**

**Power: psychokinesis**

**Special requests: Alexis will most likely have a romantic interest in this story. She is considered to be very pretty, but thinks that she isn't.**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Raphael**

**Mutant type: avian**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Bright red hair and purple eyes.**

**Mutant appearance: has peregrine falcon wings**

**Personality: definitely a joker. Raphael always messes around, and is only serious when he absolutely has to be. He is quick-witted. Wears a grey sweatshirt and jeans, is good at stealing things.**

**Power: psychokinesis**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Aurora Sims, or Twig. **

**Type of Mutant: Not a bird kid. I love the idea, but most people automatically pick this, so I'm going for Mammal. A spider monkey to be exact. Weird? I guess. Original? I think so.**

**Human Appearance: Short, stiff amber colored hair. Bangs are streaked with different colors. Eyes are a soft grey-blue w/ hazel rims. Very tall and slim, thus earning her nickname, Twig. An Irish lilt to her voice, for she was born near Scotland. Kind of on the pale side. Toes are slightly longer than average. Amazing upper and lower body strength. Flexible and agile.**

**Mutant Appearance: Same as human appearance. Fingertips and toes gain more padding. Eyes dilate larger, turning her eyes black. Hair becomes thicker than before, and turns a lighter shade. Able to produce a tail with tan fur of about four feet.**

**Personality: Has a very small ego. Does not like to be called to center of attention for any reason. Willing to give her life to save a person in need. A shy girl who doesn't talk much because of her funny accent. Really likes fruit. Much more outgoing when around things that she can climb on.**

**Powers: dowsing.**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Chase Crystals (she is a girl) she's 16**

**Mutant type: Avian **

**Hair: auburn **

**Eyes: sea green**

**Skin tone: tan**

**Mutant appearance: white wings with auburn downy feathers**

**Personality: super sassy, can be talkative, protective, confident, tomboyish. **

**Ego size: HUGE! **

**Ability: mind reading (gets a large headache if she reads minds for too long).**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Emra (Most people just call her Emi)**

**Mutant type: Avian**

**Appearance: Emi is 15 and somewhat short (5'4). She has reddish brown hair that ends just below her collar bone in soft curls. Her eyes are brown, but can sometimes give of a red hue in direct sunlight. She has a somewhat noticeable birthmark underneath her right eye. Emi isn't very tan, but if she is out in the sun for a long time she will start to get a bit darker.**

**Mutant appearance: Emi is 3% sparrow, which gives her brown primary feathers and red and light brown secondary feathers. They are almost 13 feet in length.**

**Personality: Emi is a very down to earth person. She loves animals, and will stop whatever she is doing if she sees an animal that is hurt. She is usually first to volunteer for a mission, because she loves adventure. Although very eccentric, Emi does have a sensitive side. She is easily scared, but doesn't like to show it. Will put her family before herself. **

**Power: Retrocognition- the ability to see the past.**

**Special request: Emi has Iron-Deficiency Anemia. She has poor absorption of iron in her body, which results in less red blood cells carrying oxygen throughout her body. She has to take an iron pill once a day or will suffer from symptoms like fatigue and weakness, rapid heartbeat, irritability, decreased appetite, and dizziness or a feeling of being lightheaded.**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Name: Cedric Dunleavy**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Mutation Type: Mammal; Snow Leopard**

**Physical Appearance: Cedric is very athletic, resulting in a slender yet muscular build. He is 186cm tall and at a decent weight for his height. He has a light skin tone, but you can still detect a distinct tan. His face is oval shaped with a small, almost unnoticeable, birthmark on the left side of his chin. Cedric is described as having pale, grey eyes. He has tousled strawberry blonde hair that appears bristly, but is actually rather soft in texture. **

**Mutant Appearance: Due to his mutation, Cedric has dark gray rosettes and spots running from the base of his spine to his tailbone. He also has a snow leopard tail that is long and flexible, smoky grey in color with larger rosettes and spots. **

**Mutant Extras: Cedric has larger nasal cavities than most for breathing at high altitudes. He also has proportionately wider hands and feet than most for helping him move across the snow without sinking completely. **

**Personality: Cedric tends to direct most of his energies inward, often preferring to keep to himself over the distractions of social activity. He likes to spend time alone, but he is hardly ever lonely. This is because he is a self-reliant individual who doesn't feel the need to seek the approval of others. Most of the time Cedric has a nonchalant and indifferent attitude, but he gets frustrated at times and sometimes takes his bitterness to extremes. Although Cedric is withdrawn and quite serious, he has a highly developed sense of humour.**

**Power: dowsing**

Imjustalinebreakerdontmindme imjustalinebreakerdontmindme

**Alright, guys! These are going to be the main characters in the story! Be aware: if you turn in a character late, you will be part of the story, but will not be a main character. Sorry!**

**~Fictionducks~**


	3. Intro part 1

Fictionducks: The Academy, intro part 1

**We are SO SORRY. None of our excuses (however good) will make up for how long we made you guys wait. Believe us, this is the longest time we will ever spend on a chapter. (Three months! Wow!) We're still gonna tell you our excuses, though. Summer homework, starting high school, vacations, normal homework, and overall laziness.**

**The first two chapters are only the intro, so they'll be pretty short. There will be five people introduced in each chapter.**

**Rated T for possible language/ A VERY SMALL AMOUNT of torture, non-graphic/some fights in later chapters. **

**We don't own Maximum Ride or the OC characters included in this story.**

**E**cho Blackthorne raised her head slowly. Blinded though she was by special eye drops the scientists gave her so that she can't see, and therefore know about and move, objects, Echo knew that the whitecoat before her held some sort of cattle prod, judging by the shocks that she had felt only a minute earlier. Probably some sort of stupid experiment to see how much electricity she could stand.

"Now, 6374, hold out your wings, or you'll be sorry." Though Echo would like nothing more than to beat the stuffing out of the men zapping her, she knew that her torture would only be made worse by the maniacal people. Echo held out her wings, which were prodded by the whitecoats' gloved hands. Every time she moved, Echo would receive an extra-hard prod on her sensitive Golden Eagle wings.

**LINEBREAKER**

Aria watched Echo's experiment from her cell, knowing full well that she would be next. Though Aria didn't have wings, her 2% wolf genes made her agile and lithe. Unfortunately, Aria had been drugged only about half an hour ago, so her mind-reading powers and movements were subdued. She could only barely feel Echo's intense anger, or the coldness of the whitecoats. Aria was saddened by Echo's anger- if only she could yell out in fury; but she couldn't. Aria was mute, the result of her vocal cords having been crushed as she protected her best friend (and peregrine falcon mutation), Raphael, from the whitecoats after their first escape attempt from the School. Aria wondered if they were ever going to escape.

**LINEBREAKER**

From across the room, Quezt narrowed his eyes as he watched the scientists conduct their twisted experiment. Although his hands and bat wings were bound and there was something attached to his throat that stopped him from creating ultrasonic waves, he could still yell. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S A PERSON TOO?" Echo's temporarily blinded eyes glanced in his direction, obviously shocked at Quezt's brave outburst. In the corner of his eye, Quezt saw Aria smile slightly. The whitecoats looked over to Quezt. "Shut up, dog, or we'll put a muzzle on you." The man that had responded high-fived his friend, grinning madly at his 'joke.' Glaring at the scientists, Quezt sat back against the metal wall of his cell.

**LINEBREAKER**

Halli Renndi watched the whitecoats' experimenting of the girl with eagle wings and the deep blue aura, whom she had only been able to meet once, through a small window on the opposite side of the room she had been locked in. Hal had been the only one in the room for about a week, with the occasional visits from a whitecoat being her only company. Her previous roommate, a girl with a sunny yellow aura who had been tested on with horse DNA, had died from an (on purpose/accidental?) extra-large dose of morphine.

Suddenly, many footsteps were heard, and the door burst open to reveal a very disheveled looking girl held in a half-nelson by a whitecoat, with another whitecoat trailing behind. Her brown hair with blue and purple streaks flew everywhere as she struggled, and her burnt orange aura was being slowly replaced by angry red. The girl was spitting curses at the two middle-aged men. Probably the only reason why the girl hadn't been tased yet was because the whitecoats probably needed her awake for an experiment.

The girl was tossed into the room, and the door slammed shut behind her. After banging on the door for a good ten minutes, the girl sighed, turned around, and stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Alexis."

Hal silently took the offered hand and shook it. She then pointed to her mouth and ears, and then shook her head. It was obvious to Alexis that she was deaf and mute. Right after this short exchange, Hal retreated to the window. Alexis knew that Hal would take a while to trust her, and so she settled onto the cold floor to wait for something to happen.

**LINEBREAKER**

**AUTHORS' NOTE, PLEASE READ SO YOU DON'T GET MAD AT US**

**If you didn't read the note at the top, then read this.**

**Alright. Bear with us here: we know it's short, but this is only the intro. We also know that we only introduced five characters, but the next five will be introduced in the next chapter, part two of the intro. After that, we'll get into the real story.**

**If you have a problem with how we wrote your character, feel free to PM us.**

**~Fictionducks~**


	4. Intro part 2

Fictionducks

Intro to The Academy: part 2

**Alright, we know that you guys won't take any apologies, but our homework has doubled since we entered high school. I, in fact, should be working on a project right now, so you guys are lucky that I decided to procrastinate as I normally do with this story. So, here's the second part of the intro.**

**-Duck 1**

Raphael winced as the door to his previously pitch black room opened, and a light was shined in his eyes by two men in white coats. "Alright, freak, you're coming with us. I hope you learned to obey us like a good birdie, or else you're going back into this room and staying there for another three weeks." Raphael, three weeks earlier, had braved the extreme headache of using his powers of psychokinesis to chuck a stapler at a passing Eraser's head. Raphael's good mood had only lasted a second before whitecoats had stormed the room that he was being held in, and he had been dragged off to solitary confinement in a pitch black room for three weeks with barely any food.

The whitecoats each grabbed one of Raphael's arms, and dragged him out of the room, only to throw him back into another cage. At least there were people in this room. The avian-human slowly stood up as the whitecoats left. "Hi, new roomates. I'm Raphael," he said, shaking off his depression and putting on a grin.

~ ~ ~ ~ 1234567890~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aurora glanced upwards from her position of sitting hunchbacked on the floor at the strange newcomer. No, it wasn't the fact that the guy had giant wings that was the strange aspect here; it was the new guy's mood. He had obviously been tortured in some way, and yet the guy had a humorous smile on his face, his purple eyes glinting. He had said his name was Raphael.

Aurora fixed him with a questioning look. Raphael noticed, and said, "well, I'm not going to be depressed, if that's what you're thinking. What will happen is inevitable anyway, and so why should we always be sad?" Hearing this, Aurora smiled. This 'Raphael' seemed like a nice guy. She stood up and stuck out her hand. "I'm Aurora." Raphael took her hand and shook it. "So, Aurora, what type of mutant are you?" Raphael asked. To answer him, Aurora grew a long, tan tail, and her eyes turned black. Her hair grew a shade lighter. Raphael whistled. "Spider monkey, huh?"

"Hey! Will you two be quiet?! I'm trying to sleep here!" Both teens looked across the room to see a girl with auburn hair glaring at them grumpily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 1234567890~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chase had just been having the best sleep that she had had in weeks before these two dunces started yapping loudly. She had then yelled at them to shut up, not feeling the need to use any mind-reading to figure out who the new guy was. The guy with purple eyes glanced down at her amusedly. "I apologize, your highness. I didn't notice you there." Chase's white and auburn wings fluffed up slightly. "You can just go fall off a cliff. And Aurora, you know better than to wake me up. I like my sleep." With that, Chase wrapped her large wings around herself with her back to the two, and fell back to sleep with an annoyed look on her face.

~~~~~1234567890~~~~~~

Emra watched as Chase grumpily told Aurora and the new guy to shut up. After Chase had curled up and started ignoring everyone, Emra stood up and walked over to the bars of her cage. "Hey, new guy. Nice to meet you. My name's Emi, sparrow."

"Raphael, peregrine falcon," Raphael responded, nodding his head towards the older girl. Just then, a white coat entered the room. "Dinnertime!" He yelled, and tossed a few cans of tuna at the occupants of the room and leaving right after. "Ugh, tuna again…" Emi muttered, picking up the can of fish and cracking it open. She realized that the smell was off and that the tuna smelled too sweet, but eating and getting drugged was better than starving to death, as Emi hadn't eaten in three days. She began eating as Raphael began to tell a humorous story about a prank that he had played on some Erasers that involved a stolen sandwich, a feather, and some glue that he had managed to swipe. Of course, Raphael had gotten brutally punished, but "it is better to have laughed and to have gotten beat up than to have never have laughed at all, am I right?"

As the story ended, a laugh was heard from the corner of the room, from a cage that wasn't visible to Raphael and Aurora. "I like your way of thinking, Raphael. Can I call you Raph?"

~~~~~~~1234567890~~~~~~~~~~

Cedric leaned against the side of the cage, his tail idly waving behind him, quietly laughing at the slightly awkward silence that came after his unexpected addition to the conversation. But Raphael quickly recovered, and grinned while retorting: "only if I can call you disembodied voice. Who are you?"

"The name's Cedric. Snow leopard."

"Awesome, do you have really sharp teeth?"

"No."

"Darn." Raphael leaned his head against the bars of the cage as Cedric adjusted his position to a more comfortable one. "Well, you'd better get used to some more boredom with more people, 'cause that's all there is around here. Well, apart from my amazingly good looks, of course, but you can't see them from there," Cedric joked. Suddenly, he started to feel extremely sleepy. "Ugh. I guess that the drugs from the fish are starting to kick in," Cedric noted, and he allowed himself to fall into blackness as everyone did the same.

~~~~~~~1234567890~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alright… well, that's the second part of the intro, written by yours truly, Duck 1. All the main characters have now been introduced. Again, if you have a problem with how your character has been written, just PM us. Oh, and please don't murder us. We're really busy with school stuff, but thanks to Hurricane Sandy, we have school off tomorrow, so I have some extra time.**

**Also: AC III. Who's getting it? I can't wait!**

**-Duck 1**

**Hi, everyone! Duck 2 here. Sorry we haven't updated in a long time- Sandy is pretty much up our a**es right now, so yeah.**

**-Duck 2**


End file.
